Tal vez San Valentin no es tan malo como parece
by ThisRebelHeart
Summary: Un pequeño one shot de San Valentin protagonizado por Veigar y Lulu. Te has preguntado que sucede cuando eres alguien malhumorado y llega el día donde todos se quieren con otros? Pero luego alguien se interesa por tu bienestar y no lo comprendes? En pocas palabras, disfrútenlo. Feliz Día de San Valentin por parte de este servidor :D


_**Con cariño para mi amiga Isabel**_

Era un día normal en la Academia de la Guerra, el día estaba hermoso y soleado y todo lo que el Pequeño Maestro del Mal odiaba. Pero hoy día parecía odiarlo más de lo habitual. No solo este día, más bien toda la época del año. Los pasillos de la academia estaban llenos de corazones rosados y listones de un color similar. El yordle oscuro iba caminando por los pasillos, refunfuñando una palabras que solo él podía oír. Todo el ambiente a su alrededor parecía estar decorado por unicornios o hadas. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar, ya que era uno de esos campeones que no tenía aspecto para el día de San Valentín. Pero honestamente, él estaba aliviado de no tener que llevar un atuendo tan disparatado.

Veigar entró al vestíbulo de los invocadores y habían parejas por todos los alrededores. Algunas parejas estaban tomadas de la mano, otras besándose, otras dándose regalos de San Valentín o simplemente siendo románticos. Esto hacía que se sintiera enfermo.

-Veigar!- De pronto oyó que alguien lo llamó.

-Sabes Lulu? Todavía no soy muy fanático de tu atuendo Agridulce.- Veigar comenzó a caminar hacia a ella, reuniéndose cerca de uno de los portales. Él tenía una sonrisa invisible debajo de su sombrero, oculta a la vista de todos. Mientras se acercaba se dio cuenta de que Lulu tenía vendas en uno de sus brazos y una debajo de uno de sus ojos. Él decidió ignorar las vendas, probablemente debió ser un pequeño accidente o algo por el estilo.

-Lo sé, también sé que mi atuendo que más te gusta es mi traje de Maligna.- Ella le sonrió con la mirada, pero luego se puso nerviosa y se sacudió un poco mientras sostenía algo detrás de su espalda. -¡Feliz día de San Valentín!-

Veigar cruzó los brazos y la miro de sin mostrar interés. -Es el peor día festivo de todos, es peor que Navidad o Pascua. Simplemente odio todo este romanticismo por todos lados. Me siento raro. Y realmente no puedo soportar toda esta dulzura.- El mago habló con suavidad.

Lulu parecía estar nerviosa y triste y comenzó a temblar. -Oh vaya, que malo escuchar eso. Lo siento, t-tengo que irme ahora.- Ella rápidamente se retiró corriendo tomando lo que tenía detrás de su espalda y apretándolo contra su pecho.

Veigar se quedo observando todo lo ocurrido con los brazos ligeramente abiertos a los costados. -¿La molesté?- Él se volvió hacia Pix, pero este también le dio la espalda y fue tras Lulu, dejando a Veigar completamente solo.

 _-Invocadores, prepárense para el siguiente combate.-_ La voz del anunciador se escuchó por el lugar. _-El equipo azul estará formado por Leona, el Radiante Amanecer en el carril superior. Jarvan IV, el Ejemplo de Demacia en la jungla. Veigar, el Pequeño Maestro del Mal en el carril central. Y Caitlyn, la Sheriff de Piltover junto a Lulu, el Hada Hechicera irán al carril inferior.-_

Veigar no escuchó a los demás, ya que el otro equipo francamente le importaba un rábano. Pero lo que llamaba su atención era el carril inferior. Lulu estaba allí y ambos estaban en el mismo equipo. Sin embargo cuando fue a la plataforma de invocación, no había rastro alguno de la yordle. Después de esperar un rato con los otros campeones, estaba claro que Lulu no iba a llegar a su combate.

-¿Dónde está Lulu?- Caitlyn preguntó esto mirando directamente a Veigar.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?- El hechicero empezó a pensar que este estaba siendo uno de los peores días en su vida.

-Bueno, tu eres el único realmente cercano a ella.- Comentó Jarvan. Mientras hablaban, un encapuchado dio un paso adelante, esperando que terminaran la conversación.

-Debido a este evento inesperado, hemos decido aprovechar esta oportunidad para cerrar las plataformas para tenerlas en mantenimiento. Me disculpo por todo lo que tuvieron que esperar.- Tan pronto como terminó el encapuchado se desvaneció, como si hubiera sido un fantasma de humo.

Lentamente todos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron al comedor. Veigar se sentó en una mesa vacía en la esquina. Mientras examinaba la habitación, no vio señal alguna de su amiga. Esto empezó a irritarlo. Miró el vaso con agua que tenía frente a él y bebió un pequeño sorbo.

-Hey Veigar.- Escuchó a una voz detrás de él. Se volteó para ver a otra yordle, pero no era la que él esperaba.

-Hola Tristana.- Respondió el con algo de cansancio. -¿Qué quieres?-

-Ay no seas así.- Ella tomó asiento. -Entonces ¿te gustaron?- Ella tenía una manzana en sus manos y le dio una mascada.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el mago bastante confundido.

Tristana agitó la mano al hablar. -Ya sabes, los chocolates de Lulu.- Veigar todavía estaba confundido, pero Tristana siguió hablando sin rumbo. -Te vi con ella hoy día temprano, ella se veía muy nerviosa tratando de dártelos a ti. Sin embargo yo no quise entrometerme así que desvié la mirada.- Ella tomó otro bocado de su manzana.

-No.- Respondió el yordle oscuro. -Ella nunca me dio nada.- Tristana terminó su manzana y suspiró.

-Pobre, ella quería dártelos y se esforzó tanto para hacerlos. Supongo que todo el chocolate desperdiciado y las quemaduras fueron para nada.- Ella saltó de su asiento. -Bueno, nos vemos.-

Tan pronto como Tristana se fue, Veigar recordó los vendajes. Recordó que ella le estaba ocultando algo. Y también recordó todo lo que dijo sobre lo que pensaba y el odio que tenia por el día de San Valentín.

-Oh no…- Veigar rápidamente se puso de pie y abandonó el comedor.

Tristana se quedó observándolo a una distancia segura con una sonrisa de aprobación.

-Lo sabías.- Ella se dio la vuelta y vio a Teemo. -Sabias que ella no le había dado los chocolates.- El explorador se sentó junto a ella.

-Por supuesto que lo sabía, yo nunca apartaría mi mirada de algo así.- Ella se rió.

-¿Pero porque?- Preguntó Teemo. -¿Por qué lo ayudas?-

-No fue por él.- Tristana miró a Teemo con una sonrisa. -Vi a Lulu trabajando tan duro y la observé. Solo necesitaba un pequeño empujoncito.- Teemo la miró de forma compresiva y simpática. -Oh si.- Tristana sacó una pequeña caja de color rojo y blanco de su bolsillo. -Toma, feliz día de San Valentín.- Ella le extendió el regalo a Teemo. Él por su parte sonrió y la tomó sin dudar. No se hablaron después de eso, simplemente se quedaron allí, abrazados el uno al otro, felices mientras disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

Por otra parte Veigar iba corriendo por los pasillos y se detuvo frente a una puerta que tenía decoraciones y brillitos. Llamó una vez y no consiguió respuesta alguna. Volvió a llamar a la puerta… nada…

-Se que estas ahí Lulu!- Él gritó. Un pequeño sollozo se escuchó desde el interior, era similar a un susurro. Veigar puso su mano en el pomo, vacilante sobre si abrir la puerta o no. Después de un momento, despejó sus dudas y abrió la puerta.

Lulu estaba sentada en su cama, con su mirada alejada de la puerta, llevaba su ropa normal ya que se había quitado su otro atuendo. A su lado había una caja purpura con un lazo blanco.

-Lo siento.- Ella se volvió para mirar a Veigar. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, hinchados y llenos de lagrimas. Era obvio que ella había estado llorando por un largo rato. -Sabia que debería haber ido al combate.- Ella se secó los ojos. -Yo solo-

En un solo movimiento Veigar cerró la puerta y corrió hacia ella tomándola en sus brazos. Ella se sorprendió y las lagrimas cesaron, aunque ella no entendía que estaba pasando.

-Lo siento!- Exclamó el yordle oscuro. -Fui un grosero y un estúpido y nunca pensé en tus sentimientos.-

Lulu no sabía que decir ya que no tenía una respuesta. Todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue abrazar a Veigar y sentir la comodidad que ella necesitaba desesperadamente. Después de un rato él se apartó y tomó la caja que estaba junto a ella.

-Oh, esos no son nada.- Ella trató de recuperar la caja. -Son… para alguien más.- Lulu mintió. -Ya que a ti no te gustan los dulces.-

Veigar se quitó los guantes y abrió la caja. Al abrirla tomó uno de los chocolates en forma de cristal en sus manos, llevándoselo a su boca antes de que Lulu pudiera detenerlo. Ella se quedó inmóvil y lo miró con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad, como preguntándole con la mirada como estaba.

El chocolate no tenía un sabor normal, sabía a café y tenía un sabor más amargo que otros chocolates que él había probado antes. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Veigar se encontró disfrutando de algo dulce.

-Esta bueno.- Dijo Veigar. Los ojos de Lulu se abrieron y una pequeña sonrisa de alivio cruzó su cara.

-En realidad eran para ti. Usé chocolate oscuro y café, porque a ti no te gustan las cosas dulces. Y los hice en forma de cristales porque pensé que te gustarían mas que los corazones.- Luego de que ella terminó, Veigar dejó la caja a un lado.

-Gracias.- Él le tomó una mano. Ella se encogió tratando de no apartar su mano. Veigar se dio cuenta de todas sus quemaduras y sus vendas. -No tuviste que esforzarte tanto por mí.-

-Pero lo hice de todos modos.- Dijo ella y se formó un silencio. Ella quería decirle algo. _-¿Qué mejor momento que ahora?-_ Pero ella tenía miedo estaba asustada y preocupada.

-¿Me tienes miedo?- Preguntó Veigar y Lulu se sorprendió. -Porque deberías.- Dicho esto Veigar la empujo hacia la cama. El se encimo en ella, esperando que gritara o llorara, pero nada de eso sucedió. Ella solo se quedo allí, quita e inmóvil.

Veigar frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué no le tenía miedo? ¿Por qué no se estaba resistiendo? Pensó y la tomó por las muñecas dejándolas cerca de su cabeza. Pero ella no se resistió, de hecho estaba sorprendida y algo preocupada. Sin embargo no hizo ningún intento para escapar de esto.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Veigar. -¿Por qué no te estas resistiendo? ¿Por qué no me tienes miedo como todos los demás?-

Veigar tenía un agarre débil en las muñecas de Lulu para no hacerle daño. Ella deslizo su mano y la extendió para tocar el rostro de Veigar. -Confió en ti, sé que no me harás daño.- Ella le sonrió. Veigar quedo sin habla, como si hubiera sido electrocutado con un teaser. De nuevo hubo silencio, ningún movimiento o sonido. Lulu no podía soportarlo, ella no quería. -Te amo.- Dijo ella alegremente. Un Veigar algo indeciso y sonrojado se alejó de ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Ella se incorporó y se quedó observándolo.

-No, tu no lo haces.- Dijo el yordle oscuro. -No puede ser así.- Ella sabía que él la rechazaría, pero decirle que estaba equivocada, no era lo suficientemente bueno.

-Bueno.- Ella saltó de la cama y se puso de pie delante de él. -Voy a tener que demostrarte lo que yo creo realmente.- Exclamó la yordle alegremente.

Veigar se sonrojó, pero se quejó un poco mientras la chica saltaba alrededor a causa de la excitación. Él apartó la mirada de ella y tomó otro chocolate. Sonrió ligeramente, ya que nada mas le importaba a ellos en ese momento… que estar con el otro.

 _-Tal vez San Valentín no es tan malo como aparenta.-_


End file.
